


Move on Closer to Me, Baby Hold on Tight [Cuz Everything's Gunna be Alright]

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [19]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy, M/M, camping trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen zipped the tent shut and turned back to Bran, who was laying on top of the sleeping bags and blankets. Jojen smiled and went to lay next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jojen zipped the tent shut and turned back to Bran, who was laying on top of the sleeping bags and blankets. Jojen smiled and went to lay next to him.

 

“This is nice.” Jojen rested his head on the pillow, smiling at his boyfriend. They'd been planning this weekend for near on a month now, excited at the prospect of getting away from their loud and meddlesome families. Bran reached out and took hold of Jojen’s hands, rubbing the skin. Jojen pushed up onto his elbows and kissed him quickly, letting their lips slide against each other. Bran fisted Jojen’s T-shirt and pulled him down on top of him. 

 

“You're sure, right?” Jojen pulled away, gazing deeply into Bran’s blue eyes. “No second thoughts? Because we don't have to if you don't want to. We can just hang out.”

 

“What? No, of course I'm sure! Jojen!” Bran widened his eyes. He kissed Jojen hard, slipping his tongue into his boyfriends’ mouth and nipping at his bottom lip. “We've been planning this for weeks, don't be silly. I'm absolutely sure!” 

 

Jojen smiled softly and was quiet for so long that Bran started to feel on edge. “Unless… you're having second thoughts, then that's fine. We can wait if you want to.” 

 

“Nope, no second thoughts here.” Jojen pressed kisses to the soft slim where Brans shoulder met his neck, pulling down the T shirt sleeve to expose more skin to himself. Bran sighed happily, running his fingers into Jojen’s soft blond hair. This itself wasn't new, Bran and Jojen could hardly ever start a movie without it turning into a heated make out session. This was leading to something more, something truly intimate they hadn't achieved yet. Bran was already hardening in his pants at the thought of things to come. 

 

Jojen slid his hands up under Bran’s baggy shirt, stretching his hands out along the soft skin on his stomach. His finger tips across Bran’s nipples, thumbing at them until they stiffened and Bran gasped. He rutted his hips up and whimpered into Jojen’s ear. “Jojen… please.” Jojen smirked down at him, eyes sparkling before he reached out to pull Bran’s shirt up over his head. The slightly chilly air hit Bran’s skin, causing him to gasp again. Jojen quickly took his own shirt off and pressed their bodies together.

 

“Hi.” Bran said, almost bashfully. His eyes gazed down Jojen’s torso, small smile settling over his face. Jojen went back to teasing Bran’s skin, kissing, licking and biting down his torso.  Running his tongue across Bran’s navel, drawing out a string of whimpers, Jojen looked up at Bran. 

 

“Hey.” Jojen’s pupils were blown, making his eyes dark. The small, sexual smile was succeeding in turning Bran on more. “Bran?” 

 

“Yeah?” Bran said quietly, feeling as though Jojen had stolen his breath.

 

“I love you.” Jojen said softly, stroking the skin of Bran’s hips. Brans’ heart soared as it always did when Jojen told him that he loved him. He bit his lip, eyes looking at Jojen. He wanted to see every detail, notice everything. Commit it to memory. 

 

Bran reached out to stroke Jojen’s cheek. Part of him- a small part but still part- was worried about how they were betraying their parents trust. Bran had always been the best beheaved child of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, the least problematic child. Now he was lying to his parents about where he was and what he was doing. Sneaking away to have sex with his boyfriend in the woods. His mother would be disappointed in him but when Jojen’s fingers started playing with his belt those worries all drifted away. 

Bran moaned when Jojen’s hand brushed across his cock, already rock hard and begging to be touched. He wanted to reach out and take hold of it himself, but that urge came second to Jojen touching him. That urge was desperate and burning in his soul. If it was like this already, Bran wasn't sure he'd survive the night. Now  _ that _ would be an interesting story for his parents. 

 

“Jojen, maybe….” Bran pushed himself up on his hips. “Maybe we shouldn't. I meant I want to… I  _ really  _ want to but… I feel bad? Like, I'm betraying my family. I'm lying to them.”

 

Jojen pulled back as well, smiling slightly. “Would you rather tell them? I think that might be more worse- and definitely more awkward. If you don't to, I'm okay with that. You know I won't ever pressure you.” 

 

“That's just it though.” Bran sighed and flopped back against his pillows.  “I don't know what I want to do. I mean…. I want to have sex with you, you have no idea how much I want to but….” 

 

“Hey, I get it. You're feeling guilty about this whole sneaking around thing. But Bran…” Jojen moved to rest his hand on Bran’s chest. “Would it be any less like sneaking around if we waited for our parents to be gone for the night and then did it in the bedroom?” 

 

“I don't know. Maybe?” Bran took Jojen’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. Jojen slid his tongue along Bran’s bottom lip and soon they were back the way they were before, kissing frantically and rutting their bodies together. Bran ran his hands down Jojen’s sides and up his back, Jojen pushing against Bran’s body. 

 

“Okay, okay.”  Bran moaned, hips bucking despite himself. “You win, let's do it.” His hands made a desperate grab for Jojen’s pants but his boyfriend was suddenly out of reach, brow crinkled. 

 

“It wasn't a game, Bran.” Jojen looked truly offended, and Bran felt completely caught off guard. “I wasn't trying to convince you to do something you weren't ready to do.” 

 

“What? Jojen that was just a joke!! Of course I know you would never try to pressure me,” Bran reached out for his boyfriend but Jojen just pushed further away. “I'm not doing anything I don't want to do, are you?”

 

Jojen looked up sharply then frowned deeply. “Maybe. I don't know anymore.” 

 

Bran’s heart leapt into his throat and he swallowed hard. He was no longer concerned about getting off, he was worried about Jojen. He'd come out here thinking his relationship was going to be taking the next step, now he didn't even know where it stood. “Jojen, what's going on? It's more than just that stupid comment isn't it?” 

 

Jojen inhaled deeply, not meeting Bran’s gaze. “I'm tired, I think I'm just going to go to bed. We can talk about us in the morning.” 

  
Bran made a couple of whimpering noises as he watched Jojen pulled his sleeping bag and a blanket onto the other side of the tent and crawled into it without another word. Seeing that there wasn't much other option, Bran pulled the blanket over top of him and tried not to cry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jojen was already up and out of the tent when Bran woke up with puffy eyes. It seemed he hadn't been as good at holding back the tears as he thought, and it was bound to get worse with Jojen wanting to talk about their relationship. Bran didn't want to break up, and he didn't understand where all of Jojen’s emotions had come from the night before. 

He threw on some of his warmer clothes, a hoodie and trackpants, and climbed out of the tent. He'd barely stepped outside when Jojen was handing him a thermos of hot chocolate- knowing well by now it was the only hot beverage Bran would drink. He accepted the drink gratefully, and held it close to his face. It was even colder outside than he'd thought it was going to be, a cool autumn breeze chilling the air.

“I was thinking we should go on a hike today.” Jojen shot Bran a huge smile, his fluffy blond curls sticking out from underneath the navy beanie placed on his head. Jojen held a thermos in his own gloved hands, likely tea as Jojen only ever drank coffee when he was studying. Bran raised his brow.

“You wanna go on a hike? Like, in the woods?” Bran asked slowly, certain that he'd misheard Jojen. Going for a hike in the woods hardly sounded like talking about their relationships and definitely didn't sound like something Jojen would suggest doing.  He was much more the type to stay inside reading or watching a movie than going outside doing things like hiking.

“Yeah, I mean…. We're already out here, we might as well go do some camping stuff. Experience it.” Jojen was still smiling but his eyes didn't match the smile. Bran continued to stare at the boy he thought was his boyfriend, well aware that he was acting very off. He decided it would be best to just go with it for now and if Jojen continued to act weird, he'd ask later if everything was okay. A hike in the woods couldn't be the worst way to spend their time.

Bran bounced up to Jojen and slipped his hands into Jojen’s. Holding hands was one of the best additions to becoming a couple- maybe even more than the kissing- because it was such an emotional but underrated form of pda. If Bran could through the rest of his life holding Jojen’s hand, he would.

Jojen quickly pulled his hand away from Bran, fidgeting with his scarf as a cover. “Come on, if we hurry we'll be able to stop up by the lake for lunch.” Jojen smiled, but walked a little bit ahead of Bran and didn't reach out for his hand. Bran tried to disguise his hurt, knowing he must have done something the night before to upset his boyfriend, deciding that he needed to give him time to talk about it.

So Bran just walked beside Jojen, keeping his hands to himself and not saying anything. He was waiting for Jojen to say something, anything. Perhaps he was waiting until they got to the lake before starting the conversation. Bran expected that it would be a nice sight at least, even if Jojen did break up with him there. And it was starting to look more and more like he was going to. It broke Bran’s heart, but he held his tongue for now. He just wanted to know what he did.

He knew he'd spend all day running over the events of the previous night until Jojen told him what had him so upset. 

They reached their location in nearly silence without much more than small talk. Bran was slowly falling into his anxiety, his brain too hard trying to figure everything out. They set up their stuff for lunch and sat too far away from Bran’s liking. He wanted to move closer to Jojen, take his hand, touch him somehow. But he got the distinct feeling Jojen didn't want that.

“I think we ought to start packing up once we get back.” Jojen said, playing with his sandwich. Bran watched the little anxious movements, not feeling any calmer than he had before. Jojen wasn’t making Bran feel any better- but he supposed that it wasn’t Jojen’s job to make him feel better. Though it would be nice if Jojen would at least tell him what was going on.

“Jojen.” Bran sighed. “If you didn’t want to come out here, you didn’t have to. You’ve been weird since we got here and now you want to go home early. You’re clearly miserable, I don’t know why you pretended you wanted to come.”

“I did want to come!” Jojen seemed genuinely offended and Bran figured all he’d done was make things worse. “I wanted to come, I want to spend time with you, Bran.”

“You haven’t been acting like it today.” Bran grumbled, tugging the sleeves of his shirt over his hands. Jojen looked at Bran for a long moment and stood. Bran exhaled loudly and stood, too. “What’s wrong with you!?!”

“You are!” Jojen shouted before covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Bran’s eyes went wide and mouth dropped open slightly. He took a step back almost a reflex and Jojen looked momentarily conflicted before dropping his hands to his side. “I don’t care if you didn’t want to have sex Bran but you didn’t need to make me feel like I was pressuring you or convincing you.”

“I didn’t mean to…” Bran pursed his lips. The only problem with being in a fight with Jojen is the person he wants to comforted by was the one causing the discomfort. “Jojen, I never wanted to fight.”

“No.” Jojen agreed. “We fight too much. Ever since we started dating, we’ve been fighting twice as much as we ever did before.”

“That’s understandable, though!” Bran cried. “We have more things to fight about when we’re dating. Relationships have more strain than friendships and-”

“And maybe our relationship has too much strain. Maybe we never should’ve tried this.” Jojen looked at the ground as he spoke. A whimper fell from Bran’s lips against his own will. “We should pack up and go home Bran. We can talk on the drive.”

Then Jojen turned and left him with their pinic.


	3. Chapter 3

Bran threw his bag into the backseat and dropped down beside Jojen, shotgun. Jojen didn’t look up as he started the key and began to drive. Bran tapped his fingers on the window sill and leaned his head against the back of his seat. Sighing, he looked towards Jojen and pursed his lips.  
  
“You said we’d talk on the way home.” Bran pointed out, almost not wanting to. He felt like the kid in class who reminded the teacher about the homework they didn’t collect. Jojen glanced over before turning off the radio.  
  
"Where do you want to start?" Jojen asked and Bran let out a fustrated groan.  
  
"I don't know." He snapped. "You're the one all who's all angry and wants to break up, you tell me."  
  
Jojen gave him a wounded look. "I didn't say I wanted to break up, Bran."  
  
Bran scoffed. "You said- and I quote- 'maybe we never should've tried this'. Sounds a lot like you want to break up to me! Or just that you regret our entire relationship, which also isn't very nice."  
  
"That's not how I meant it." Jojen said quietly. "I just meant- maybe you're just not ready for this, Bran."  
  
"Do you mean not ready for sex or our relationship in general?" Bran asked, dreading the answer. Jojen sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure." Jojen said. "All I know is that last night, when we were going to have sex, you sounded like you didn't want to do it but were letting me convince you into it. And I didn't like that feeling."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that. That wasn't how it was." Bran clenched his fists. "You weren't pressuring me or convincing me to do anything, I wanted to do it."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yes!" Bran closed his eyes for a moment. "Yes, I wanted to. I wouldn't've have said I wanted to if I didn't. I just... I feel bad for lying to our parents all the time and I feel like if we have sex then the lying is twice as bad because we're really betraying their trust. Like, right now they're small lies but if we have sex then they're real lies. Really sneaking around."  
  
"So you didn't want to?" Jojen asked slowly causing Bran to let out a small growl.  
  
"I wanted to!!" Bran rolled his eyes. "Gods, Jojen! Why do you have to be so damn difficult?"  
  
"Bran can you tell me honestly that you wouldn't have felt guilty after us having sex?" Jojen asked. He'd never taken his eyes off the road and while Bran knew this was good thing, he also really wished Jojen would fucking look at him even just for a second.  
  
"I don't know. Guilty for lying to our parents, yeah, but not guilty about loosing my virginity with you or anything like that." Bran shook his head. "I wouldn't feel guilty about you."  
  
"And you can say you wouldn't've have regretted it? Or wished we'd waited?" Jojen still wasn't really talking about how he felt, Bran noted.  
  
"No, I was ready and wanted to. I wouldn't've regretted a thing." Bran deadpanned. "But Jojen, are you doing that thing where we talk about me and pretend we're not actually talking about you?"  
  
Jojen was quiet for a moment, pursing his lips. "If you're asking if I would've regretted sleeping with you last night in that moment, then yes. I would've because I felt as though you didn't really want to and that was wrong. Which is why I didn't have sex with you last night."

Bran's lower lip trembled and sucked in a deep breath. "Fine. That's fine. We'll wait until we're both sure and we're both ready."  
  
"And we tell our parents we're dating." Jojen whispered. Bran looked at him, trying to see any sign of hesitation or joking in his face but finding none.  
  
"You're ready to tell them?"  
  
"I've been ready for awhile." Jojen said, cheeks growing red. Bran's mouth dropped open.  
  
"You could've bloody told me!" Bran sighed, pinching the brim of his nose.  
  
"No, I couldn't've." Jojen argued. "It's different for me than you. I came out as gay years ago, but you've never done that. It's more than just telling your parents you're dating somebody, it's the entire coming out experience. It's not up to me to decide when you do that."  
  
Bran laughed. "I've never really been that nervous about coming out to my parents as bi. They've been accepting of the LGBT community my whole life, I've never thought it would be a problem. I was only nervous that they'd put rescritions on the time I'm allowed to spend with you."  
  
Jojen eyed Bran from the corner of his eye. "It's better to set yourself up for rejection than expect acceptance and be crushed."  
  


Bran shook his head. "Not with my family. I'll tell them everything when we get back, I promise. Arya always knows anyhow. It wouldn't be long until she tells somebody."  
  
"Are you just telling them so I'll have sex with you?" Jojen asked, but there was a hint of laughter in his voice. Bran smiled at him and shook his head. Things were still tense but Bran could feel them mending even as he reached out to turn the radio back on and they both sang along.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bran! You're back early!" His mother called to him as she came up to hug her son. Bran hugged her back, a small coming to his face. Jojen had told him to be prepared for rejection but Bran knew his mother would love and accept her children no matter what.   
  
"Yeah." Bran pulled away from his mother's embrace. "Yeah, and I actually have something I wanted to talk to you guys about if that's cool. You and Dad."   
  
"Of course, sweetie!" Catelyn Stark smiled at her son and ushering them all into the living room. Once Ned was sitting beside his wife, hand on her knee, they both looked at Bran expectantly. "What did you want to tell us, Bran?"   
  
"So...." Bran inhaled deeply. "I thought I should tell you guys that I've been seeing someone for a couple of months now. Its pretty serious and I think it's time that I let you know."   
  
Ned smiled at his son. "That's great, Bran. We're happy for you, and we'll be even happier to meet her!"  
  
Bran winced at his father's automatic use of the female pronoun. "Uhm, actually you already know them. Pretty well actually."

"Is it Robert's little girl?" Catelyn asked, smiling. "You always had such a crush on her when you were young! Real puppy love."  
  
"Myrcella?" Bran asked, caught off guard. He didn't remember ever having a crush on her. In truth, Bran had always found the Baratheon children insufferable and dreaded when they would be forced to go on play dates as kids. He'd grown closer to Tommen in age when Tommen had matured but he still didn't get on well with Myrcella. Though neither were anything near as bad as their brother. "No. It's Jojen."  
  
His parents were silent for a long moment, both just looking at Bran in mild surprise.  
  
"Howland Reed's son?" Ned finally asked, crinkling his brow.  
  
"Yeah." Bran laughed slightly. "You know, blond boy who's lived next door for 19 years, has been my best friend just as long? Him."  
  
His parents just gave him similiar looks of surprise varing from mild on mother's faces to seeming completely floored on his fathers. "Jojen Reed." His father repeated. "And you're sure about this son? That you're.... gay?"  
  
"Well, no. I'm not gay." Bran shook his head. "I like girls, too. I'm bisexual."  
  
His father gave a disapporving cluck and Bran's heart clenched. "I don't see why you're doing this to us now when you could very well just date women again."

Bran's eyes widened and he noticed his mother giving his father a side eye. "No, Dad. Maybe someday I could date another girl but that doesn't change anything about me. I'll still be bisexual if I'm in a relationship with a female. This is something about me that you need to know."   
  
Ned shook his head. "I'm sorry Bran but I don't see why this is a positive thing to you. You're going to be shamed and ridiclued for the rest of your life because of this. If you like girls, wouldn't it just be easier to date girls? Marry a nice girl and have some kids like your brother."  
  
Bran shook his head slowly. Catelyn let out a small sigh and looked closely at her husband. "Ned-"  
  
He kept speaking as though he hadn't heard her. "I mean, it's what's best for Bran."  
  
"No." Bran said, clenching his fists. "It's not what's best for me, Dad! Yes, I like boys and girls but I love Jojen! I don't want to ever be with anybody else!"   
  
"Then you're gay, aren't you?" Ned's voice was colder than Bran had ever had directed at him before. "You're in a relationship with a boy and only ever want to date that boy again? That's gay, son."  
  
"Dad, no, you're not getting it." Bran's hands were shaking and he clasped them together to help still them. "It's really not like that. I thought you were accepting of this sort of thing, why are you being so horrible?"  
  
"I'm not being horrible and I am accepting son!" Ned looked a little hurt. "I just don't see how you could like both genders. Wouldn't it be easier to just pick one?"  
  
Bran let an angry huff. "No, because it doesn't work like that Dad! I can help who I like- just like you couldn't help falling in love with your brother's fiancee! Shit happens!"   
  
Ned and Catelyn both gave Bran wide eyes. Bran wasn't never the one to talk back to his parents, not ever. That was the sort of thing reserved for Arya and even Rickon, but not Bran. He couldn't help it, he was just so frustrated.  
  
"Brandon, that was uncalled for." Catelyn said quietly.  
  
"Was it?" Bran glared at his mother. "What about you, Mum? Do you think I'm wrong? That I should just date girls?"  
  
"I love you, Bran. I will always love and accept you for who you are." Catelyn said, confirming everything Bran had thought about her. Tears brimmed in his eyes and gave her a quick nod.   
  
"But you don't?" Bran asked his father, staring him down. Ned inhaled deeply.  
  
"I love you, son." He said. "But I don't understand this and I'm not sure how I can accept something I do not understand."   
  
"Then you don't love me." Bran said briskly, standing up. "If you loved me, you'd love everything about me. And you can't do that, can you?"  
  
The room was quiet for a long time before Ned sighed. "No, I suppose I can't."   
  
Bran turned on his heel and stomped from the house, ignoring his mother's calls for him. Let her call. If she cared, she'd talk to her husband and get him to come around. Make him understand. Make him accept his son for who he was.   
  
Bran crossed the dark yard beside his house and went to see the only person in this world who might actually love and accept him wholeheartedly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Ned but there's more than a one fic where Catelyn is homophobic towards her children and it's your turn because I personally find it more realistic !

**Author's Note:**

> This gets happy I promise


End file.
